The Freescast universe theory
OLD: The Freescast Multi-Verse Theory The Freescast have produced many different minecraft series over the past year or so, all of which have been very enjoyable to watch! However If you have watched these series you may have noticed that almost all of them follow a storyline. After spending many hours watching their videos I have decided to share my theory with the world by posting it on the Freescast wiki. I believe that all of the Freescast's different series all take place in one universe, wait no that's wrong. To be more accurate I believe that all of their story driven Minecraft series take place in a multiverse! Each series existing in it's own bubble universe independent but connected to all of their over series, through the means of dimensional travel. So to start I think it would be best to try and figure out how many universes exist in this Freescast Multiverse. I believe that at the moment there are three, Universe A (The main Universe), Universe B (Stranded) and Universe C (Shadow co Industries). Universe A I believe that universe A is the the main universe and consists of The Freeszer, FTB, and Freescast War Seasons one and two. They go in this order: FTB, then Freescast War, and finally The Freeszer. I point to Episode 2 of the Freeszer for evidence, in this episode Shadow and Ndunk send The Dig on a Journey through time where he visits both the FTB series and the last episode of Freescast War season one. When he visits the FTB series he tells Young NDunk that he will eventually have a lab before disappearing back in the time machine. This proves that The Freeszer takes place after FTB. After visiting FTB he travels through time again but this time to the final episode of Freescast war season one. He knows where he is which proves that this also takes place before The Freeszer. So we end up with our timeline. Universe B Universe B consists of only stranded. That's pretty much it as I have struggled to find anything that directly links it to any of the other Minecraft series. Universe C This universe contains Shadow co Industries, as their is little evidence that it takes place in the same universe as any of the other Minecraft Series, however I will note that a separate YouTuber called isuckatgames runs a series called Minecraft Jurassic Park, in which a mysterious company has just been introduced that goes by the name S.C.I, it is unknown what it stands for, but I myself think that it could be Shadow Co Industries (S.C.I). This however is just wild speculation as there is no other evidence that they take place in the same universe, but I thought it was worth mentioning anyway, as the idea of a cross over episode between the two series is exciting to say at the least! Summary This is only a theory and I have no idea what parts are true and what parts are total BS. For all I know I could have gotten this all wrong! I hope that at least one of the members of the Freescast sees this and tells me how much of it is true. If you would like to edit any of this theory go ahead. Note from Team 6543: I have something I would like to add. I forget which video this was and I'm too lazy to figure out, but I heard ndunk say something about Stranded taking place either before or after (again, I'm too lazy to check which) either SCI or the Freeszer. This might seem useless, because I don't know the episode, the order they said it took place in, or the series it was even concerning, However: It does at least tell us that Stranded is not in its own universe. I might go check the latest Freeszer and SCI Site D videos to get the details. NEW Freescast theory So Stranded has recently come to a dramatic end, with Israphel free and the world on the brink of destruction it will be very interesting to see what will happen next. The final episode of Stranded gave me more than just goose bumps, it gave me a new idea. An idea that unfortunately sorta ruins my old one :( In the episode we find out that both Shadow and Ndunk are descendants of royal blood lines or something, and that they are too powerful to be corrupted by the sands of Israphel. This was interesting but it was a seemingly small comment from Bastio that came after this that really got me thinking. Bastio was confused as to why they had forgotten who they were and very quickly came to the conclusion that one of the six representatives of our good ol friend Israphel had gotten to them and wiped their minds or some shit. Thus explaining why they had forgotten who they were, however I think that this comment has bigger implications than just this. I think that there isn't actually a multiverse (or if there is it's not not like the one I previously described) but semi coherent timeline. Let me explain, at some point the timeline began, (I don't know with which series though) and after a certain amount of time this representative guy showed up and wiped their minds, resetting the cycle and beginning a new series. This however would make some of the characters really fricken old, so I don't know how plausible it is, as well as the fact that there are a boat load of continuity errors that have yet to be explained. I point to the freeszer episode 2 for an example of these errors. In this episode Shadow and Ndunk force the Dig to travel through time in a prototype time machine, once the Dig departs he ends up in both the old FTB series and at the end of freescast War season one. THIS MAKES NO SENSE! At the beginning of The freeszer the Dig has no clue as to who Ndunk and Shadow are and Shadow and Ndunk just assume that the Dig is the new intern. So far so good as this seems to match up with my theory of mind wipes and resets. However episode 2 just goes and throws a great big old hammer in the works and completely fucks this up. Not only does the Dig now know exactly who they are, he seems to have a long history with them, recalling the events of both the FTB series and Freescast War season one! I mean come on within one episode the Dig goes from having no fucking clue as to who Ndunk and Shadow are to knowing exactly who they are and having had a long history with them! *sighs* I'm sorry if I went a bit over the top there but it's things like this that bring a perfectly good theory like this tumbling down. I'm sorry to report that this sort of continuity error isn't uncommon in the freescast universe, the one I mentioned was just one of the more obvious ones. I mean perhaps these aren't continuity errors at all maybe Shadow has a perfectly good explanation for why the Dig can magically recall information on a dime for the purpose of one episode, but if he does have these answers he's certainly not sharing them. This is my overall problem with trying to make any sort of theory at all at the moment, we just don't have enough answers and to be totally honest the freescast universe is just kinda messy. That's why I haven't updated this theory in ages, and I'm sort of burned out on the freescast as a whole at the moment. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll update this theory if we ever get any more GOOD information that might help :(. -alivelauren